I'm On Your Side
by Nerdasaurous
Summary: Scarlet is Steve's best friend and when she follows him on an adventure she meet Andrew Detmer. Andrew/oc
1. Chapter 1

Scarlet walked around with her good friend Steven. "Steve, where are we going?" She asked, for the third time since arriving at the party. She wouldn't say she was unpopular, but her and her friend liked to stick together. "We're just, looking. Don't worry Scarlet," He told the girl, smiling.  
They walked over to a guy with dark hair; he turned, making the girl realise it was in fact Matt. "Hey Matt," Steve said, tapping him on the back. Matt smiled. "Hey Steve, hey Scar," Matt said, smiling. They stood talking, the strobbing lights flashing down at them. A guy with light brown hair ran up to three teens. "Matt, Steve, Scarlet, you guys have to come see this!" He told the group before turning and running through the crowd. Scarlet frowned but rushed after him to catch up, Steven and Matt following close behind her.

The teens followed him through the woods and down a hill. "Check that out," He said pointing to a hole, Scarlet looked over at Steve and Matt, who were both staring, wide eyed.

"What is it?" Matt asked, Scarlet stared at, well, she wasn't quite sure what it was. Scarlet continued to look down at it.  
"Will you two get my cousin? He's got a camera, I think he'd wanna get this," Matt said to us, staring down at the hole.

Steven and Scarlet shrugged and went for looking Matt's cousin. Scarlet had seen him around a few times, Matt had pointed him out to her, but she'd never really talked to him.  
"Is that him?" Scarlet asked Steven, gesturing towards a kid slumped over by a tree.

They walked over, kneeling down next to him. "Andrew, with the camera, can we use that thing?" Steven asked, "We found the craziest shit and we wanna get it on camera," Steven told him.  
"Oh. It's not really..." Andrew trailed off. "I'm Andrew" He told us, Scar gave a slight smile; he reminded her of a small puppy.  
"I'm Steve," He introduced holding his hand out. Andrew sniffed. "I know," He replied, glancing at Scarlet then looking back at Steven. "This is Scarlet," Steven said introducing her. She smiled at him, giving him a small wave. "Matt told us to come look for you, we'd like to use your camera," Steven said glancing down at the camera.  
"We have something we think you'd really like to see," Scarlet said, trying to convince him to come along. Andrew stared at her before looking at the ground.

"Come on, we want to show you something," Steven tried to bargain with him. Andrew nodded unsurely and picked his camera up. Scarlet smiled and stood up along with Steven, and they started to lead him to the hole. "There's girls everywhere and your outside by a tree?" Steven questioned jokingly. Scarlet genty pushed his shoulder. Steven smiled at her and lead them towards the woods. "I'm just really picky," Andrew stated. Scarlet let out a laugh, causing them both to look at her. She looked down.

"Well meet Scarlet, just your type," Steven said, winking at her, she rolled my eyes- he was always trying to set her up.  
"He's kidding," Scarlet reassured Andrew who nodded slowly.

"Where are we going?" Andrew asked Scarlet quietly as they walked behind Steven, who was leading the way.  
"You'll see; Matt said you'd like it though," She told him glancing over to him then stepping over a log. They walked into the forest. "Do you have a light on that?" Steven asked looking Andrew. "Erm, yeah," He said, pushing a button, causing a bright light to appear from the camera, lighting the way. The teens continued to walk through.

"Now I remember- Andrew Detmer, you were in my freshman homeroom; you always had a grey zip up hoodie," Steve told Andrew. Scar shook her head; he could always remember things- he found it funny to tell her if she'd worn an outfit twice no matter how long ago it had been. "You remember that?" Andrew asked, shocked. Scarlet walked along side him, dodging things on the forest floor. "Yeah, I got a thing for faces, it's why I'm going into politics," Steve said, looking awfully proud of himself.

"Matt?" Steven called into the darkness. "Matt where are you?" Scarlet shouted. They saw Matt wave his arms and the flashlight around.  
"I see you," Steve shouted to Matt as we ran towards him. "Where's everyone else?" Scar asked Matt as they got closer. Matt gave a small shrug, not really caring.  
"They left," He shouted back. She heard Andrew ask what 'it' was from behind her.

"Is it making that sound?" Steve asked, as they rushed to the hole. They leaned down and listened. Andrew walked over, much less excited then the others were.  
"Listen," Scarlet told Andrew as he stood behind her. "No, you gotta get closer," Steve insisted, pushing Andrew down to the ground. Andrew mumbled, as he lay on the ground next to Scarlet.

They all moved back from the hole as a high pitched noise echoed through the woods. "How creepy is that?" Steve exclaimed, moving back towards the whole.  
"Is the camera getting this?" Scarlet asked Andrew, causing him to look up at her.  
"I dunno, probably," He answered shrugging. Steve and Scarlet both stood up, brushing off their jeans.  
"I'm gonna go down there," Steve announced, staring into the hole. Andrew started to talk them out of it but they weren't listening. Steve jumped into the hole and Scarlet stared after him. "Shit, he's like a ninja!" Scarlet stated, shaking her head.  
"Matt, what are you doing? Are you serious?" Andrew complained, frowning from behind his camera. Scarlet watched as Matt jumped into the hole.

Scarlet looked at Andrew. "You coming?" She asked moving to the edge of the hole. Andrew's eyes widened.  
"You're going down there?" He asked, looking scared. Scarlet shrugged sitting at the edge of the hole.  
"Someone has to keep them in line," She replied, jumping in.

Scarlet heard Andrew jump in behind her. "Damn I should of worn flats," She complained, trying to dodge the water that ran along the floor. Andrew rushed to Scarlet's side and she sighed as her foot fell into a puddle. "You okay?" Andrew asked, shining the light on her. "Yeah, just got a wet foot," Scar replied, Andrew nodded, watching as she contiued walking forward. Steve popped and shouting 'Argh'. Scarlet smiled and hit his arm.

"Does it go any deeper?" Andrew asked, and Scarlet chuckled realising it actually sounded dirty, Andrew looked at her as she laughed.  
"Yeah, it goes a lot further," Steve replied, causing Scarlet to laugh again.

"Look at the walls- it's like a straight shot down," Matt mentioned as they all walked further down the tunnel, "It's like forty to fifty feet," Matt told us.  
"Yeah, just don't mention it," Andrew mumbled. Scarlet looked over to him. "Scared?" She asked, shoving her hands into the pockets of her Superman hoodie, Andrew gave a small nod as we continued further into the cave.  
"Holy shit," Steve stated from ahead.  
"Matt, seriously, I can't breathe," Andrew complained

The four teenagers finally got to the end. They stared at the rock like thing coming out of the cave. "Wow," Scarlet whispered, stepping towards it.  
"Matt, can we get out of here, please?" Andrew begged, sounding like her was about to cry. Scarlet gave him a reassuring smile, but walked closer to the rock.  
"Is this coming up on the camera?" Matt asked ignoring Andrew's plea's.  
"It's messing with the camera, I don't really wanna film," Andrew explained as Scarlet stood behind Steve as he inspected the rock.  
"Dude, I'll buy you a new one," Matt told Andrew, walking over to the rock as well.

Andrew walked over to the rock, as the high pitched sounds continued to echo through the caves. "Matt, look at this," Scarlet said, beckoning Matt over to watch what seemed like veins, moving in the rock. "Dude, no way," Andrew said, as Steve reached out to touch the rock. Scarlet moved to the side, standing next to Andrew as she watched. "This is awesome!" Steve said, a slight smile on his face.

"Oh, your nose!" Scarlet exclaimed. Steve reached up and touched the blood running from his nose as he started to sway. He fell to the ground. "Steve?" Scarlet shouted, worried about her friend. Matt started to breath heavily, swaying just as Steve had before. Scarlet paniced as she felt her heart start to race. "We, have to, get out, of here," Matt wheezed, as he grabbed one of Steve's arms, Scarlet stumbled forward to grab his other arm, as Andrew stared at the now pulsating rock as it started to ooze and change colour. Matt and Scarlet tugged Steve back the way they came as Andrew tried to fix his camera as he stumbled after them.  
"Shit," Andrew cursed as he hit the ground, he rolled his eyes due to his own clumsiness, he quickly scrambled to his feet as a high pitch noise echoed through the cave. Andrew ran after Matt and Scarlet soon forgetting about his camera.

The three teens just about made it out of the hole before another high pitched noise rattled through the cave and knocked the three unconscious. 


	2. Chapter 2

Rolling over, Scarlet spat out the dirt that was in her mouth. She slowly stood up as she looked around noticing that Steve, Andrew and Matt seemed to be just 'waking' up too. Scarlet brused up the seat of her jeans, staring at the hole that was still there. "Should we go down there, again?" Steve asked, standing up and peeking into the hole.  
"No, we shouldn't," Andrew stated frowning. Matt walked towards Steve and looked in the hole as well.  
"We should probably get home," Matt suggested, already starting to walked back through the woods. Scarlet hurried to keep up finding it even wierder in the day. Steve walked after the two quickly catching up. Andrew looked into the hole one last time before turning and slowly making his way up the hill, kicking dirt as he remembered that his camera was still down there.

A few days later Scarlet picked up her phone, keeping her eyes on the tv. "Hello?" She asked into the phone, not really paying attention. "Hey Scar, I'm going to Matt's you coming?" She heard Steve say into the phone. Scarlet nodded, but then realised he couldn't see her.  
"Sure," She replied, sitting up from her laying down position. "Awesome- I'll be there in five minutes. Actually be ready this time," Steve joked, laughing. Scarlet let out sarcastic laughter.  
"I'll be ready," She said, already pulling on her shoes.

As said Steve pulled up outside Scarlet's house exactly five minutes later. Scarlet smiled as she got into the all too familliar car. "Sup?" She said, putting her seatbelt on.  
"Has anything weird happened with you?" Steve asked, driving towards Matt's house.  
"Yeah- this morning I woke up and my alarm clock was floating, then when I went in the bathroom, my tooth brush was spinning around in mid air," Scarlet stated running a hand through her dark hair. "What about you?" She asked glancing at the boy to her left.

"Ermm, just random stuff moving around," Steve said, glancing at his best friend. "Didn't you wear that shirt a few weeks ago?" Steve asked smirking, knowing it annoyed her. "Maybe," Scarlet mumbled.

Steve knocked on the door and a few seconds later Matt opened it, smiling. "Hey, Andrew's out back," He said, leading them to the back yard.  
"Andrew's here?" Scarlet asked, Matt nodded smirking at her.  
"You didn't say he'd be here," Scarlet said quietly to Steve. "Why does it matter?" he replied, looking down at the bright eyed girl. "It doesn't," She mumbled, walking into the back garden.

Scarlet sat down next to Andrew. "Hey," She said, and he smiled in acknowledgement but didn't say anything back. "Okay Steve, move to your left, and Matt stand infront of him," Andrew instructed turning his new camera on. Steve and Matt moved into position and Scarlet crossed her arms as she watched Steve hit Matt in the face with the ball; it was pretty cool as he threw it more to his right, yet it still hit him in the face. Andrew and Scarlet laughed as Matt walked away from Steve. "Oh god," Scar mumbled, leaning on Andrew; he stiffened (XD), and she quickly moved away, clearing her throat.

Matt stood infront of Steve. "Under hand," Steve told Matt.  
"It is underhand," Matt reassured, bouncing the ball of the floor and hitting Steve in the face. Scarlet and Andrew laughed.  
"Again?" Matt asked, and Steve nodded, smiling. Matt threw the ball. It curved and hit Steve right in the side of the face.  
Steve fell to the ground as Matt ran around the garden laughing. Andrew stood up handing Scarlet his camera. "Are you sure?" she asked, worried she'd drop it, but Andrew nodded, standing infront of Matt.  
"Okay, I'm ready," Andrew stated. Matt nodded, throwing the ball at Andrew. It stopped just before hitting his face. Scarlet smiled. "Oh, dude, wow," Scarlet said, standing up along with Steven and walking over to Andrew, who pointed at the ball.  
"Dude you're bleeding," Steve said; Andrew touched his nose but smiled.

"Your turn, Scar," Steve said smiling. Scarlet sighed, handing Andrew his camera back, and she stood where Andrew had been standing. Steve stood infront of her.  
"Good luck," Andrew said, Scarlet smiled keeping her eyes on Steve, who threw the ball. Scarlet stopped the ball, she smiled. The ball flew back towards Steve, flying past his head and hitting the garden fence. "Oh my god," Matt said, and Scarlet laughed, shaking her head, wiping the blood that had started to drip from her nose.

The four teens walked up to Matt's room, deciding to practice their powers some more. Andrew set his camera down next to him as he sat cross legged on the floor, Scarlet sat on the other side of the camera, next to Matt who was next to Steve. Matt started to play with a couple of lego blocks. "Matt you have to pretend to squeeze them together with your hands," Andrew told him, as music played in the background. Scarlet pulled her sleeves over her hands and started to nibble her sleeve. Andrew watched her from the corner of his eye and Steve nudged him, smiling.

"I can't do it, dude!" Matt said, dropping the pieces of lego. "You do it," He told Andrew, who accepted the challenge.

Scarlet laughed and smiled as Andrew built a tower of lego. "Dude, I hate you," Matt said jokingly. Scarlet shook her head, pulling her legs underneath her body.  
"I'm impressed, man," Steve said, as Andrew finished the tower. Scarlet sneezed causing the tower of lego to fall apart.

She smiled as she moved her hands. The three boys stared at her. Andrew was laughing, and smiling, Steve was shaking his head in amusment and Matt just watched as his cousin stared at the girl. "I'm really sorry," Scarlet said, looking at Andrew who shrugged.

Steve held up his phone showing us the message he had from the girl he had been on a few dates with. "I'm legitamitly scared- I have an election..." Steve trailed off.

"Dude, why are you asking us for girl advice?" Matt asked, holding the camera and him and Scarlet laughed. "Because we're his mistress," Andrew joked smiling

In the car- Scarlet's POV

"So you think it's radiation?" Andrew asked from his space next to me in the back of Steve's car.  
"Radiation from what exactly?" I asked, running a hand through my hair,  
"It's the government," Matt announced,  
"What?" Steve asked, equally as confused as I was. I shook my head, my hair falling into my face again.  
"I'm feeling pretty splunked out actually," Andrew said. "Andrew, relax," I said, placing my hand on his arm but quickly moving it away and looking out the window

"It's so weird- it looks different in the day," Matt said as we walked past the barn "Good; no more wannabe rockstars or glowsticks," I replied following behind him and Steve, Andrew following behind me with his camera. Andrew laughed at my comment. I stumbled over a log, Steve laughed and carried on walking. I shoved my hands in my jeans pocket and walked after Steve.

"I don't care I'm not going in that hole again," Andrew said, Steve turned around, scaring Andrew. I rolled my eyes, shoving Steve lightly.  
"Does he always do that?" Andrew asked me quietly, I shrugged walking along side him.  
"Yeah, but he cares really," I told Andrew, who pointed his camera at me, I smiled but looked down.

"Looks like it's sunk in," Matt said as I stood behind him. Andrew pointed his camera at the hole.  
"There goes your old camera," I said to Andrew, he gave a small smile "No shit," He mumbled and we walked down the hill towards the now closed up hole.  
"I can't believe we made it out of there alive," Andrew said. I stood next to the hole kicking dirt into it.  
"That explains that," Steve said, shrugging. "That explains what exactly?" I asked, looking over to him.

"Hey you kids can't be here- grounds unstable!" A police officer shouted down to us,  
"Okay we're going- vote for Steve!" Steve replied laughing, I smiled, walking along side him. "Maybe I won't even vote for you," I said, and Steve looked at me, shocked, whilst Matt and Andrew laughed.  
"Don't say that," Steve said, smiling down at me.

We got back in the car; I was in the back since Andrew was in the front, but I didn't mind since I was pretty tired.  
I leant my head on the window as Steve and Andrew talked.

"So what's the deal with your dad?" Steve asked. Andrew sighed, but started to explain about his dad. "He drinks a lot, I know that much," Andrew mumbled, I leaned up, knowing there was more to it then that. We pulled up outside Andrew's house. "Bye guys," He said, giving a small wave. I smiled and waved to him as we both shouted 'Bye' to him.  
"So you and Andrew," Steve said as I looked towards him. "What about Andrew and I?" I asked, subtly correcting his grammer mistake, as he turned down our road.  
"You just seem close," He stated pulling up outside his house.  
"He's a nice guy. I'll see you tomorrow," I said, getting out the car and walking the several steps to my house. 


	3. Chapter 3

I got up the next to day to the front door slamming. I looked over at the curtains as they opened, I smiled and walked over looking out the window. I saw my mom's car back out of the drive way and speed of down the road. I sighed and slipped on my slippers. I walked into my sisters room to see her already sitting up in bed reading my copy of the original Alice In Wonderland. I leaned on the doorframe.

Tess looked at me from over the book, her eyes looked much like mine. "I'm making breakfast, I'll bring some up when I'm done," I told her smiling. I walked out of her room and down the stairs.

I stood over the stove making pancakes, I sighed as my phone started to ring. "Hello?" I said down the phone, carefully flipping the pancake.  
"Hey Scar, I'm going to Matt's you coming?" Steve asked "Hey Steve, I can't. I'm taking care of Tess, Mom took off again," I explained, plating up the last of the pancakes "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow when we hang out, tell Tess I said hi," Steve said, I smiled.  
"Sure, but I gotta go, tell Matt I said hey," I told Steve, before saying good-bye and hanging up.

I took a plate of pancakes up stairs for myself and Tess. I walked into Tess' room handing her a plate then sitting in her desk chair as we ate together. After eating I put the plates in the sink and ran upstairs to take a shower. I changed quickly before I helped Tess get changed, she had decided to stay in her room, reading her book so I left her to it.

I walked into the living room. I smiled when I saw my Chinchilla sitting in it's cage, all brown and fluffy. "Hey Chewbacca," I cooed, I poured food into his bowl. I watched as he nibbled some of it then turned to stare at me. I gently lifted him out of his cage. The doorbell rang, I sighed. "Come on," I said to Chewbacca, even though he had no choice but to come with me. I opened the door shocked to see Steve, Matt and Andrew smiling at me.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked, adjusting my hands under Chewbacca's stomach.  
"Well Matt and I were bored, and Andrew had to take his mom home, so we picked him up and came here," Steve explained smiling. I moved to the side to let them in. I lead them into the living room, we all sat in a circle. Andrew set his camera on the coffee table pointing towards us. I set Chewbacca on the floor, he started to run around, he stopped and looked up at Andrew before running towards Matt.

"What's it's name?" Andrew asked "Chewbacca," I said proudly, Matt looked at me. "Chewbacca?" He asked, I nodded. I pointed to his cage to show the small Han Solo figure inside it. Steve smiled as Chewbacca nibbled the aglet of his shoes.

Steve phoned me Monday morning asking me to pick Andrew up, since Matt and him were going to pick up my birthday present. I pulled up outside Andrew's house and beeped the horn not really wanting to knock the door in fear of who would answer the door. Andrew walked out the house looking extremely confused to see me waiting for him. I turned down the music that was blasting through my speakers- which happened to be Marilyn Manson Coma White. "Get in the car," I said smiling. Andrew slowly got in the car, dropping his bag at his feet. "Why are you picking me up?" Andrew asked as I pulled away from his house.  
"Matt and Steve went to pick up my birthday present," I told him, running a hand through my hair.  
"It's your birthday?" Andrew asked shocked, pointing his camera at me. I smiled, looking over to him.  
"Err, yeah, it is," I said, looking back at him. "You didn't tell me," Andrew said, keeping his camera pointed me, smiling slightly.  
"It's no big deal," I said, pulling into the school parking lot to see Steve and Matt waiting by Matt's car.

We got out and walked towards them. "Hey," I said, smiling. Steve handed me a small box with checks on it. "It's from both of us," Matt told me. I nodded and pulled the red ribbon off the box. I smiled and laughed as I pulled a giraffe charm bracelet out. "It's awesome!" I exclaimed, trying to put it on; Steve helped me. I dropped the box in my bag. I walked ahead with him as he told us that he was had been looking up telekinesis

"You didn't tell me it was her birthday," Andrew mumbled to Matt, who gave a small smile.  
"Why do you care if it's her birthday?" Matt asked quietly, Andrew looked at him then looked back at his camera screen.  
"Just cause," Andrew answered.  
"Telekinesis," Steve started reading from his phone as we walked. I had my hood pulled up over my hair as I walked along side Andrew and Steve. "The ability to move, lift, vibrate- ha, that's my favourite-" Steve joked, I shook my head as Matt pushed him jokingly, "Spin, break, or bend objects through mental power or other non physical movements," Steve read, looking more confused by the minute. "Sounds famillar," Andre stated. "Very famillar," I agreed.  
"Wanna see direct influence? Hey Andrew," Matt smirked.  
We looked over to a group of girls. Matt started to move the leaf blower that was set down next to them, turning it on. They screamed as we laughed "They're wearing black today!" Steve teased I shook my head just as the bell rang for first lesson.  
"I'd love to stay and chat but if I'm late to social studies one more time I'm kicked out of class," I told them, walking backwards away from them. I waved as I turned and rushed towards the building.

After my lesson, I found Steve waiting outside my classroom for me. "Wassuuuuuuuuuuup?" I asked as we walked out of the building together, towards the bleachers where Andrew and Matt sat. Steve and I walked up the steps towards Matt and Andrew. I sat down next to Matt, setting my bag on the step infront of me. "I think our powers are like muscles. We need to work them. I think that's why we're getting stronger," Matt explained as I flicked a pringle into my mouth-using my powers, completely unnoticed.  
"How about this for a work out?" Steve smiled, shaking the pringles to cause them to fly into his mouth. I laughed, sipping my bottle of water. Steve let out a small burp.  
"Classy," I remarked, causing Steve to smile back at me.  
"Maybe it's time we took this out of the back yard..." Andrew said cautiously.

I walked out of school to see Andrew awkwardly standing next to my car. I smiled as I walked over to him. "Hey Andrew, what's up?" I asked, unlocking my car.  
"Matt asked if you could drop me home," Andrew told me, awkwardly keeping his camera pointed towards me. I smiled.  
"Sure, get in," I reassured getting in the car. I hooked my phone up to my stereo and started the car. Andrew cringed as Avenged Sevenfold Nightmare blasted through the speakers. "Sorry," I apologised quickly, turning it down.  
"Do you like that kind of music?" Andrew spoke, I'm guessing to make conversation. I nodded. "Yeah, you should listen to Marilyn Manson- he's awesome," I advised him, glancing at him.

I pulled up outside his house. "Here you are," I told Andrew. He smiled at me. "Thanks for the lift," He said, picking up his bag.  
"No problem," I whispered after he had gotten out of the car. 


End file.
